The Gundam boys visit Six Flags
by Evui
Summary: Hi! This is my first ficcy! I think it turned out pretty good! Heh, the boys visit Six Flags, and meet somebody unexpected there...please R&R! ^-^


Ok, here it is! My first Gundam Wing fanfic (or is it?)! I don't own Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Trieze, or Zechs *droolz at all of them* And I wish I did.. Leave me alone!!!! DON'T PRESS THE KEYS!!! Oh, heheheh..sorry...well, here it is!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setting: I am alone, sitting in my room, bored. I had yet another horrid game of Pokemon Pinball with a slightly higher score of Pokemon Pinball, which was 19, 334, 450 (that game must hate me). Then I get an idea...  
  
Lauren: I know!! I'll write a fanfic!!  
  
*all Gundam boys appear, including Treize and Zechs*  
  
Zechs: Where are we THIS time??  
  
Duo: Uh, oh..  
  
Heero: *reaching for his gun* The red carpet...  
  
Trieze: The blue walls...  
  
Zechs: The 3 white dressers...  
  
Trowa: The purple quilt...   
  
Wufei: *reaching for his sword* The stuffed beanbag toys on a pole...  
  
Quatre: BEANIE BABIES!??! HOW CUTE!!!  
  
*Everyone except Quatre and Me fall over and sweatdrops*  
  
Evui: Yes, you are all back in that place of dread...MY ROOM!!! BWAHAHAHAAHAHA!!  
  
*Everyone screams*  
  
Evui: But fear not for my next NON-YAOI fanfic will be...IN THE AMUSEMENT PARK!!!  
  
*Everyone immediatly transports to Six Flags Great Adventure*  
  
Zechs: And we didn't even have to pay...  
  
Quatre: Cool! I wanna go on the Merry Go Round!!!  
  
*Everyone except me and Quatre sweatdrop*  
  
Duo: No. I want to go on the Batman and Robin!!  
  
Trieze: Count me in.  
  
Heero: Sure. It beats being abused by that ugly kitten...  
  
Zechs & Wufei: You got that right.  
  
Trowa: And it beats being gay. *shudders*  
  
Evui: Yup. And my kitten is not ugly!  
  
Quatre: I think your kitten is the cutest thing! But right now, I wanna go on the Merry go Round!  
  
Evui: Somebody keep poor Quatre company!  
  
Duo: Alright, alright, I'll go on that stupid baby ride with Quatre!  
  
Quatre: Yay!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, Zechs, Wufei, Heero, Trieze, and Trowa are in the seats of the Batman-Robin Ride. It is ready to go and some of the pilots seem a bit jittery.  
  
Trowa: For some reason, I don't think I can do this...  
  
Zechs: They said this thing accelerates from 0 to 70 mph. in 4 seconds...  
  
Everyone: WHAT!?  
  
Trieze: Your kidding rig....AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: STOP THE RIDE!! I WANNA GET OFF!!  
  
Heero: I want my mommy!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, me, Duo, and Quatre are peacefully on the Merry Go Round unaware of the danger the poor other boys are going through. Quatre is having a good ol' time, I'm having a good time because I'm with 2 lovely bishonen, and Duo...well...he's kinda bored, and he's complaining.  
  
Duo: *sarcastacally* Yay. How fun.  
  
Evui: Hey, you better be lucky you didn't go on the other ride with the other guys.  
  
Quatre: ..........look..........  
  
*Zechs, Wufei, Trieze, and Heero walk out looking pale and dazed*  
  
Wufei: Stop the...ride...I...wanna...get off....*collapses*  
  
Heero: I..want...my..mommy...*falls too*  
  
Trieze: ........ *falls also*  
  
Duo: Okay, maybe I made the right choice...  
  
Zechs: Don't get on that ride...it's deadly...  
  
Evui: You see, THIS is why I hate roller coasters.  
  
Quatre: Are you guys okay?  
  
Duo: Where's Trowa?  
  
Zechs: Trowa looked kinda bad and had to rush to the bathroom for just a second..  
  
Duo: I am REALLY glad I didn't get on that ride...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Now me and all the Gundam boys are going to the Safari.  
  
Quatre: Yay!! We get to go to the safari!! ^_^  
  
Duo: Quatre, are you always excited about everything?  
  
Quatre: No.....  
  
Evui: I like the safari too Duo.  
  
Wufei: Safaris are for weaklings.  
  
Heero: I guess that means safaris are for you, Wufie...  
  
Wufei: Grrrrrrrrr........I hate that nickname.....  
  
Trowa: Dee daw daww deedee...safari...EHEEHAHAHA!! EHEEHEE!!! *starts jumping around on the bus like a complete idiot*  
  
*Everyone sweatdrops*  
  
Zechs: ......  
  
Evui: I don't think we should let you ride on anymore roller coasters...  
  
Quatre: I think the ride shut down his brain...  
  
Wufei: Stop it...ow!! You kicked me!!  
  
Trieze: *under his breath* And he calls US weaklings..  
  
Evui: *chuckles* No, seriously Trowa, stop it, you're gonna get us kicked off the bus...*suddenly has an idea of making a Survivor fanfic by the words "Kicked off"*  
  
Trowa: Deedee hahahaha!!!  
  
Duo: Oh my God, he's drooling...  
  
Heero: CALM DOWN TROWA!! *reaches for his gun*  
  
Evui: How did you keep that!!?? Put it away, you're gonna get us in trouble, too..  
  
Quatre: WHOA, he almost kicked me!  
  
Random people: Would you look at that boy...  
  
Random old person: Kids these days...they can't control themselves...  
  
Random dumb kid: Haha!  
  
Heero, Wufei, and Zechs: *restrains Trowa* Calm down!!!  
  
Evui: *shakes her head*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now we have Trowa restrained and all calmed down thanks to Wufei, Zechs, and Heero who threatened to kill him. We are riding peacefully through the safari with Quatre's face right up on the window because he's so amazed. Even I'm surprised.  
  
Heero: Must you do that, Quatre? You're fogging up the window...  
  
Trowa: Pretty fog...oooohhhhhh....  
  
Duo: He's drooling on you, Heero...  
  
Heero: NOT MY SPANDEX!!!!! Damn you Trowa!!!!  
  
Evui: *shakes her head* You're all loud. Look.  
  
Heero: *looks around to find everybody on the bus staring and whispering*  
  
Zechs: Can somebody tell exactly what caused Trowa to act retarded?  
  
Trieze: He was acting normally until he threw up in the bathroom...  
  
Quatre: So he was normal after the ride?  
  
Wufei: Yup, he was acting just like the rest of us....  
  
Heero: ....staggering, kinda pale, still screaming, the whole bit...  
  
Duo: *chuckles*  
  
Quatre: Lookie!! Giraffes!!  
  
Zechs: I could have sworn that sign said "No feeding". So what's with this person?  
  
*Everyone but Trowa, who's still being held down and drooling, looks out of the window to see them feeding the giraffes*  
  
Duo: They're gonna get sick like that...  
  
*Everyone sees the giraffe go wild and attack other giraffes*  
  
Evui: Now that's just disturbing...WHOA!! *looks at Trowa start going bonkers* Does anyone but me not see a connection?  
  
Quatre: LOOK!! BABBOONS!!!  
  
Everyone: HUH? Where!?  
  
Evui: Hey, look at that!!  
  
Wufei: It's gonna jump on the bus..  
  
Babboon: *jumps on the bus and plays with his...thing* (this actually happened IRL)  
  
Duo: Ewwwwwwwwww.......  
  
Zechs: Oh God..  
  
Trieze: Make him stop..  
  
Heero: PLEASE make him stop....  
  
Evui: *looks away*  
  
Quatre: That is so interesting!! Just look at it!!  
  
Evui: Quatre, now I'M starting to think you're lost....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now we are back in the amusement park. Quatre insisted on going to the Looney Toon Seaport (TM) and he was disappointed when he found out that he was too big to go in. Duo called him a baby and he started to cry...well...like a baby. We had to calm him down by telling him if he kept crying that we'd let go Trowa. He calmed down, alright.   
  
Evui: Now what does everyone want to do? No more roller coasters...because you know what....happens...*looks at Trowa, who's being carried by Heero and Wufei* Oh God, people are staring, I feel ashamed...  
  
Duo: But I wanna go on the Batman/Robin ride!! I didn't get to before!!  
  
Zechs: Duo have you gone insane?  
  
Trieze: You forgot what happens when you get on that ride?  
  
Duo: I know, I know, but I wanna prove to everyone that I'm as much of a man as Zechs because he was the only one who was still standing...  
  
Zechs: Yeah, but remember, I was still pale and staggering, and you have a 1 out of 5 chance of going insane...  
  
Wufei: And a 4 out of 5 chance of falling out...  
  
Duo: I DON'T CARE!!! *runs to the ride*  
  
Heero: He doesn't know what he's getting himself into...  
  
Zechs: Uh oh...  
  
Evui: What?  
  
Quatre: What?  
  
Zechs: I forgot to tell him about how fast it accelerates....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now we all see Duo came back out looking all pale and dazed just like all the others as he tries not to fall. But I soon find out that as he narrowly escapes the odds of falling, that he just couldn't escape somthing else...  
  
Duo: ...I...I don't feel so...so...good...  
  
Everyone: Uh oh...  
  
Duo: *runs to the bathroom*  
  
Wufei: Yikes.  
  
Quatre: You think he'll end up like Trowa??  
  
Trieze: Most likely....  
  
Evui: Poor him..  
  
Trowa: DEEDEE DAW EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE!!!! *starts drooling*  
  
Heero: Ewwww.....  
  
Duo: *comes back* That feels a little better...  
  
Zechs: Don't say we didn't warn you...but it's too late for that now....  
  
Quatre: Are you okay? You feel fine, right??  
  
Duo: Little stomach pain, but other than that, I feel just fine..  
  
Evui: Okay, good, as long as you didn't end up like Trowa.  
  
Duo: I'm way more tougher than that! No way I'd end up like Trowa!!  
  
Evui: Sure, okay, now let's go on a ride that's not too harsh...  
  
Quatre: .....and doesn't make people go mad....  
  
Everyone: THE LOG RIDES!! YAY!!!  
  
Evui: One question, What are we gonna do with Trowa? We can't take him with us because he'll probably go falling out of the boat or try to grab the sides, and I don't want him to do that...  
  
Trieze: We should tie him up somwhere..  
  
Zechs: No...we can't just leave him somewhere, he might get stolen...  
  
Duo: Stolen?  
  
Zechs: Stolen. Kidnapped. What's the difference?  
  
Quatre: Then tie him up in a tree!  
  
Wufei: Oh, come on, we can't tie him up...OW, you bit me....or can we?  
  
Heero: Let's just have a vote!  
  
Duo: A vote sounds good...  
  
Evui: Who thinks Trowa should be tied up in a tree?  
  
*Trieze, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei raise their paw-er, hands*  
  
Evui: Who thinks he shouldn't?  
  
*Zechs, me, Heero, and Trowa raise our hands...wait a second..*  
  
Trowa: Why should you tie me me up?  
  
Quatre: Trowa! You're normal!!  
  
Trowa: Of course I am. What's wrong?  
  
*Everyone but Trowa falls over Anime style*  
  
Evui: You don't remember?  
  
Duo: You were just..acting...act..crazy..cra...YAYAHAHAHAHAHA!! EHEHEH DEWDAWDEEE HAHAHAHA!!  
  
Evui: You were acting just like him! Good impression, Duo!  
  
Wufei: Hey, you're doing it perfectly!  
  
Trowa: Oh, God, I was acting that way? Ewwww... oh well, you can stop now...  
  
Duo: *keeps jumping around*  
  
Heero: He saw you, Duo!! You can stop now!  
  
Duo: *still jumps around*  
  
Quatre: Oh God no.  
  
Zechs: I warned him.  
  
Evui: Hey!! Wait a second, does anyone else see a connection? The giraffe that went wild, Trowa getting better right before Duo goes insane, and Duo and Trowa going in the same bathroom to throw up!! There's something about this, and I don't like it...  
  
Trowa: There was some guy selling free samples of some mini pizza things and I took one after I went out the bathroom...  
  
Zechs, Quatre, and Trieze: What did he look like!?  
  
Trowa: He was kind of tall, had pure white hair, but he was young, and he had these blue/green eyes...  
  
Evui: That sounds like one of the cutest bishonen...and I think I know who it is...  
  
Heero: ACK!! Get off! Oh, um, that sounds like that same guy that was feeding the giraffes...  
  
Evui: You saw him!? You saw Sephy!!!  
  
Everyone: Sephy!??!  
  
Evui: That is Sephiroth, I didn't include him in the fanfic...but who cares, where is he!?  
  
*Everyone but me and Duo fall over*  
  
Zechs: We are supposed to be finding him to beat the crap out of him and..  
  
Evui: Did I mention he slices people in half for fun?  
  
Zechs: Nevermind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So now, as you just read, I find out that the person making everyone sick was Sephiroth, one of the ultimate bishonen. We can't just track him down, he has a gigantic sword hidden somewhere called the Masamune, and he can slice all of us in half with just one swing. We have to find another way to nail the cutie. But this question: Why, out of all things, is this guy selling poisonous pizza samples?  
  
Heero and Wu-man: Why do we have to hold the drooling crazy ones?  
  
Evui: Because you guys are the big, strong men, remember? You are supposed to be the toughies of the group...unless, of course, you want me to hold him for you....  
  
Heero: No, that's okay, no girl is gonna do a man's job..  
  
Wufei: Especially a weakling onna like you!  
  
Evui: *chuckles* Whatever.  
  
Quatre: Look! I think I found him!  
  
Everyone: HUH!? WHERE!???! *escpecially me, I'm saying it the loudest*  
  
Trieze: I see him, too! Look there! *points to the sweet man*  
  
Evui: Oh my God....that's just no....look at that butt....it looks so tight and firm...  
  
Zechs: Enough daydreaming! ****getting jealous Zechs?****We have to kill him before he hurts anymore innocent people..  
  
Evui: *coughinnocoughcentcoughcough?*  
  
Quatre: LOL!  
  
Zechs: Shut up.  
  
Evui: *cough*  
  
Wufei: He's real tall, and he looks kinda evil...  
  
Evui: Sexy evil or villain evil?  
  
Heero: Enough!! Now, we have to close in on this deadly villian...  
  
Quatre: I'm scared...this could be the last moments of my life....  
  
Evui: Then could you give me a kiss, the last special kiss of your life?  
  
Quatre: Huh?  
  
Trowa:.....  
  
Duo: *starts drooling*  
  
Evui: Yes Duo, I want to kiss you, too.  
  
Sephiroth: Will the pretty lady and her 7 friends please show thereselves from behind that bush?  
  
Evui: *blushes* He said pretty..yay..  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Heero: Damn you guys!! We were obvious and and he saw us!!  
  
Trieze: No you idiot, he HEARD us.  
  
Evui: I guess I won't be getting that kiss T_T  
  
Heero: Oh no, this is it....this is where we get killed by that huge sword of his...I just wanna say that all you guys were good friends and I'll really miss you...  
  
Wufei: Awww....Group hug..  
  
*Everyone hugs*  
  
Evui: *inside cringe of cuteness* Zechs has a warm, hard body...swwwweeet......  
  
Evui: Since this is the last moment of life, I just wanna say that...now I can do what I always wanted...*slaps and squeezes Zechs's butt*  
  
Zechs: YEOW!!! *hops up* What the...fudge...****You know what he said****...did you that for!?  
  
Evui: Nice tight butted man....  
  
Sephiroth: What's taking you guys so long?  
  
Wufei: I guess this is it...  
  
*Everyone gets out holding hands and walks slowly and carefully to Sephiroth who's holding the tray of mini pizza*  
  
Sephy-chan: *smiles sweetly* Why does everyone look so scared? And how come you were hiding and whispering loud?  
  
Heero: Whoever heard of someone who whisperes loud?  
  
Evui: *has to stop herself from drooling* Look at that face....ooohhhhh....sweeeeet faaaaace...  
  
Quatre: Well..um..you...see...  
  
Wufei: Damnit Quatre! Just say it!!  
  
Quatre: Well....YOU $#@^&(% *@!&*!!!! HOW COULD YOU MAKE MY FREINDS SICK!?? WHAT THE $#@^ IS WRONG W/ U!?? HUH!? YOU GOT BEEF!??!  
  
*everyone is looking surprised at Quatre*  
  
Sephy: What?  
  
Quatre: YOU DON'T KNOW ME!!!! YOU WANNA $#@^&(% STEP!?? HUH!?  
  
Heero: Quatre...whoa...  
  
Wufei: I didn't know the little guy had it in him...  
  
Evui: Quatre, no. It doesn't need you.  
  
Quatre: Oh. Okay. *acts like nothing happened*  
  
Sephy: What are you guys talking about?  
  
Zechs: That devilish tray of mini pizzas you have in yer hand! You've been giving them to my friends, and a giraffe!!!  
  
Sephy: They're just little samples. Nothing special about them.  
  
Evui: Sure. I can't believe you are THAT evil!! You do something bad, and then you actually lie about it, when we caught you red-handed! We saw you you poison that giraffe!! How can you explain yourself??  
  
Sweet man: So you found me out. I can't let anyone catch me, but since you already did, I will take your lives!!!!!! BWAUAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sephy: *pulls the Masamune out of the..air..* ****well, where else can he get it from!? That thing is as big as a one-story house!****  
  
Evui: *huggles Zechs* I'll see you in Heaven, and hopefully...you'll be naked...:)  
  
Zechs: Oh God....  
  
Quatre: Evui! I don't wanna die!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Evui: Neither do I Quatre. Neither do I.  
  
Sephy: *starts swinging his sword around his head and the sword goes right over our heads too* ****what a way to tease us****  
  
*everyone screams*   
  
Evui: *huggles all of them* I love you all, you guys..*sniffies* *kisses them all on the lips and blushes*  
  
Men: ,,,O.O,,,  
  
Sephy: *starts lowering the swinging sword* ****I guess he wants to slice us into pieces and of course everyone's looking, but they're too afraid and lazy to do anything..****  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: We are all gonna die!  
  
Wufei: No more friends, no more amusement parks, no more ugly kittens, no more fanfics....  
  
Evui: Wait a second..*idea light on top of head* ****insert cheesy prop****  
  
Everyone: What is it!?  
  
Evui: I wrote this fanfic and I can make this all stop!!!!  
  
Trieze: Oh yeah!!! The authoress can control anything in the fanfic!!!  
  
Evui: *somehow changes the end* ****wonders how she can change it when she's in it****  
  
Sephy: *stops swinging the sword and drops it....on a boy in an orange parka...and crushes him...*  
  
Random kid #1: Oh my God!!! He killed Kenny!!!  
  
Random kid #2: You Bastard!!!  
  
Sephy: What the hell am I doing here? *starts to fly away*  
  
Evui: WAIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sephy: What?  
  
Evui: *slaps his butt and kisses him before he goes and runs*  
  
Sephy: YEOW!! What was that for!??!  
  
Zechs: I feel your pain....that girl can slap...  
  
Sephy: *shakes his head* That's just disturbing....*flys away with mini pizzas and the Masamune*  
  
Quatre: That was one hell of an adventure...  
  
Wufei: Sure was. Now I'm ready to go home....  
  
*Everyone says bye to each other*  
  
Evui: *big smile* Sweet men....next time I'll remember to make them my love slaves....but that'll be my next fanfic....:)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What a fun adventure. We ran around, acted crazy, escaped evil in the nick of time!! Ohhhhh!!!! Exhilerating!!!! *does the crazy Abra dance* But be prepared to get killed by my next fanfic "Gundam Survivors"!! Bye bye!!!! ^_^  
  
(") (-"-) (") (v"v) (^"^) (") (-"-) (") (v"v) (^"^) (-"-) = Kirby Dance!! Isn't this so kawaii!? ^_^ 


End file.
